This application proposes to establish an AIDS Clinical Trials Unit at SUNY Health Sciences Center at Brooklyn. This institution and its major teaching affiliate, Kings County Hospital Center, are the largest providers of HIV-related care in Brooklyn, with nearly half of the borough's HIV caseload. Subproject 0001, the Clinical Trials Unit, will enroll and follow HIV- infected patients in ACTG protocols. The Clinical Trials Unit will operate as an integrated component of the existing patient care program. Investigators will contribute to ACTG protocol development. Subproject 0002, the Developmental Immunology Research component, will investigate specific immune responses to HIV in patients enrolled in clinical trials.